1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer and a printing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device and a method for predicting the spectral reflectance of ink after color mixing.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, calibration is carried out in order to bring a primary color ink closer to a target primary color. With such calibration, the ink-amount set of a primary color ink is progressively changed so that the difference in spectral reflectance is reduced using the spectral reflectance of a primary color ink and the spectral reflectance of a target primary color (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-45771).